thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvest Cropper
Harvest Cropper is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute form Name: Harvest Cropper District: 9 Gender: Male Age: 14 Personality: At first, Harvest appears to be ruthless and sadistic. However, deep down, he's a gentle soul, with great advice to dish out. Height: 5,7 Appearance: Harvest has auburn hair, and hazel eyes. He's quite thin, but still has a muscular frame. Weapon(s): Sickles, scythes Strengths: Harvest is pretty sly from the numerous amount of times he ran away from his house. In addition to this, he's athletic and strong. Weaknesses: Harvest isn't the best swimmer or climber, and he couldn't keep cool under pressure. Fears: His grandparents Preferred alliance: Anti-careers, or a few people he sees as trustworthy. Token: A ninja headband. Backstory Harvest has had a hard life - his uncles had been murdered, and his aunts committed suicide, for unknown reasons. However, he suspected that there was a secret amidst this madness. And he was correct. Yes, the truth about his grandparents was that their legend was no legend. It was true - they were murderers! How did Harvest know, you may ask? Well, read on... if you dare! Harvest was searching for his ninja headband in a cupboard at his grandparents', when he heard footsteps. Not wanting to be seen, he hid inside the cupboard, and closed the doors so that only a slit was open. His grandad and uncle Rupert walked in, arguing about who would get the custody of Harvest if his parents died. This was because Harvest's parents both had cancer. There were more footsteps, followed by a gasp. "What are you -" "Oh do be quiet!" This was followed by screams of pain, and a loud humming sound. Not wanting to watch anymore of the action, Harvest turned his head to the side, and when he was sure that it was quiet again, he looked. The next thing he saw horrified him - there was a pool of blood, and his uncle was laying in it, dead. There were more footsteps, and Harvest saw his granny. She shrieked. But not in horror, but in excitement - they could inherit his belongings. Days later, Harvest woke up in bed, to the smell of smoke. At first, he thought that it was a barbeque, but he started shrieking when he saw the flames. It spread around his room, and he sprinted out, meeting up with his parents. They kept stumbling around, searching for an escape route. There was only one - a window. Sadly, it was too high for them to reach. But they could still get there. They stood on each others shoulders, and Harvest escaped. His parents screamed for him to run off without them. He did, and tears streamed down his face. He knew that his parents wouldn't survive. Whilst he was sprinting, he bumped into his grandad, and told him the full story. He took Harvest in, ignorant to the fact that Harvest knew what he did. Days later, Harvest found out he was due to inherit his parents' money when he came of age. After noticing this, he became wary around his grandparents, knowing that they could choose to bump him off at any moment. They put two and two together, and the truth dawned on them. They forced Harvest to promise not to tell anyone, or he too would pay the price. Harvest did keep his promise, but he did sneak off to train with sickles and scythes, in case he would need them for self defense. Eventually, his grandparents found out, and forced him to promise to volunteer, or else he would die. Harvest will volunteer. But not because he's told to. But instead, he wants to make sure that if he does die, it wouldn't be at the hands of his grandparents. Victory Delta-06's The Wedding Games (1410th Hunger Games) Kills: Volkan Blistre (1), Bell Pax (13, unintentional) Killed by: N/A Co-Victor: Laelynn Rizpah Notes: Harvest was entered into these games with Kat, Siggy and Bell as my other tributes, the latter of which allied with him. He was allied with Ash Harper and Avian Dorias. Later on, they were joined by Laelynn and Marina. On day 2, Harvest was poisoned by Hector after he claimed he needed supplies for Marina as she was dying. Before he could die, he was sent some medicine on day 3 and he stayed to live for a few days. But he would die in 5 days or so according to Bell, making me lose hope of his survival. Later on, it emerged that the anti's were hoping for Harvest to take the role of leader after he came up with a plan. One kill was made from his plan, but it was enough to make everybody doubt Avian being the leader. Day 5 was when Harvest really shined. It was the feast that day, and although the anti's sustained many injuries, they made it out alive. However Harvest had to kill Bell to kill Volkan, who had her in a headlock. Her death apparently hit Harvest quite badly. On the final day, it was just Harvest, Laelynn and Gale left. When Gale mentioned the deal she tried to offer to Laelynn, Harvest went berserk and tried to kill her. But when she had him pinned down and freed him again, all doubts were gone. But Laelynn was struck by Gale and Harvest had to distract her to save his ally. This gave enough time for her to make the kill. The two were then announced as victors. Had there been one victor, Laelynn would've died first leaving Harvest as the sole victor. After the games, Harvest suffered from PTSD and has to take regular psychiatric treatments. During their post-games interview, it was hinted that there was a spark between the two. Trivia * His backstory is based off the series of unfortunate events series. * In the future, he will be remodelled Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:14 year olds Category:Males Category:District 9 Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors